Kai Hikari
Kai Hikari is the current Oni of Cathedral. He is young for his position, but is one of the strongest Oni yet. Appearance Kai wears a black one-piece pants and t-shirt that is not tight to the skin but is slightly fitted. He wears a dark red short sleeve cropped jacket and dark red forearm armor with long black finger less gloves under. He wears a brown leather harness around his waist to hold the sheath for his blade, and has leather straps on his arms as well. Kai also occasionally wears the Oni cloak, a black and ashen grey cloak with multiple layers of cloth intricately draped over one another. Kai has medium length black hair and brown eyes. He sometimes carries around and wears his royal Oni mask as well. History Equipment Shi Kai wields the sword Shi, a blade that has a chain attached to the hilt. The blade resembles a ninjato, with a matte black finish. The matte finish is so that the blade reflects no light as to not make the user become seen. The power of this blade is complete silence, where swinging the blade makes zero noise and the blade can even dispel sound around the user. Abilities Air Manipulation Kai is very proficient in the use of his air affinity. He is able to manipulate it with ease, and uses it in order to carry out assassinations. His acute control over the affinity allows him to precisely control air currents for his benefit. His high intellect contributes to his unique use of the affinity. Kai's air affinity is smokey white in color with small traces of light blue. Barrier Magic Kai is extremely good at wind barrier magic. He mainly uses it by placing a magic seal made out of his magic on an object. The seal activates on command or on contact if the user wishes. When activated, the magic contained within the seal discharges and releases a gale force wind wall. The strength and size of the barrier depends on the amount of magic and the commands he gives the seal. Kai typically puts a barrier seal mark on the inside of his cloak. Adept Magical Perception Kai is extremely adept at sensing and locating magical energy, even in those who try to hide theirs. He has a standard range of 200 meters, but this can be increased or decreased depending on the weather conditions. Even in a weakened state Kai has been known to stay sharp. Extraordinary Intellect Kai is most well known for his extreme battle intellect and deductive skills. He is able to understand enemy attack patterns very quickly and adjust plans accordingly. He is also able to predict enemy movements based on watching opponents tactics during battle. Monkung Kai is well trained in the Monkung fighting style. He uses a modified version of the style that favors a shorter blade. Kai created this style of Monkung, called the Oni style, so that he could use it for assassinations as well. Unlike the original style, which focuses on keeping your opponent close and unable to create separation, the Oni style focuses on fighting in a way that allows for three escape routes to be present at all times. Techniques * 'Gust Foot -' Kai channels air magic to his feet, allowing him to move incredibly fast. This technique allows him to move so fast that he creates other images of himself, allowing him to attack his target from multiple angles at once. When using this ability, it appears that Kai has cloned himself, as he can move extremely fast from place to place. At full strength, Kai is able to make it look as if there are five of him. When fighting in the Sirisian war, he was able to use this ability to make it appear as if he had twenty clones. * 'Heavens View -' Kai uses this technique to track targets with air currents. Kai can't move while using this technique because he needs full concentration in order to use it. Kai can pinpoint objects and targets based off of airflow patterns. Kai is able to get a bird's eye view of any landscape with this technique, and can even use it to transport sound waves for long range communication. * 'Massive Wind Barrier -' To use this ability, Kai touches his hands together simultaneously making his wind barrier seal on each palm and slowly pulls his hands apart. As he does this, wind starts to whip around him as he charges both seals with magic. When he charges it enough, Kai thrusts both of his hands forward, creating a giant and resilient barrier made out of his wind magic. * 'Dome -' A technique that covers an area in a dome. The size of the dome can change depending on the situation and can be used to keep thing out or in. The dome is strong enough to withstand explosions and is air tight. * 'Wind Enhance: Jet Movement -' The name given to the style of hand to hand combat Kai uses, which involves a series of fast critical strikes propelled by jets of air. Kai also uses this technique to travel at high speeds and even fly. At his strongest, Kai can hit and move faster than the speed of sound. * 'Finger Blade -' Kai concentrates large amounts of energy and condenses it to around his pointer finger. He can use this condensed technique to deal devastating blows, powerful enough to obliterate steel. Category:Characters